House Party
by LFuCkToY
Summary: Sherlock is invited to a party. First meeting AU This will be a long one! I am going to draw it out until you want me dead!
1. Chapter 1

House party

Sherlock hates a lot of things. People, Anderson, people questioning his deductions, Anderson. But today all of Sherlock's rage is channelled at Mike Stamford.

He had told him repeatedly that he did not want to go to this ridiculous party. After all, Sherlock didn't even know who this John Watson was. He did not know how to make small talk with strangers, at least not without insulting them. But now here he was, bottle of wine that Mrs Hudson had forced on him before he left tucked under his arm.

The house was cheerful and bright, light shone gleefully through the windows and the sound of many voices could be heard, even from where he was standing on the pavement. Sherlock once again considered just leaving the wine on the doorstep and going home, but that would be cowardly.

Steeling himself, Sherlock walked up the steps and with only the slightest hesitation, knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a very friendly looking woman in her mid-30s, who despite not knowing him still smiled brightly and invited him inside. His coat and scarf were hung up, the wine whisked away and he was ushered over to the fire place where he could see Mike talking to a well dress woman.

"Ah! Sherlock! Glad you could make it!" Mike greeted him cheerfully, even though his clothes suggested that he had come straight from his work and therefore must be exhausted.

"I'm still not sure why you invited me." Sherlock growled at him. "You know I don't do parties."

The woman laughed. Make up, tasteful and understated, hair, dark and pinned into a neat bun, clothes, dressy but not overly so. Comfortable, close friend of the house owner.

"Ah yes!" Mike pretended to slap himself. "Introductions! This here is Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock, this is Clara."

"You are close with the Watson's then." Sherlock stated, trying hard not to sound rude.

Clara smiled. "Oh yes, we are very close."

Sherlock nodded and scanned the room, while Mike once again engaged Clara in conversation. Furniture, old but well looked after, new carpet, pictures on the walls, family by the posing in them, people, casual, leaning, sitting, most drinking, some eating. Another woman with sandy blonde hair was making her way over, eyes glancing at Sherlock briefly before stopping on Clara, her eyes softened to something Sherlock had seen but never understood or experienced, love.

"Harry!" Clara had turned around at the woman's approach and was now immersed in a deep kiss.

Sherlock turned back to Mike and raised his eyebrows. Mike shrugged.

"This is Harriet Watson." Mike explained, as said woman made vague waving motions in their direction.

"Very well. Do I have to meet this John before I can leave?" Sherlock asked.

The two women broke apart giggling before Harriet turned to Sherlock with a bright smile.

"So who's this?" She said with a slight slur. A drinker.

"Sherlock Holmes. Mike invited me."

"Well then Sherlock!" Harriet giggled and pulled Clara into a one armed hug. "You should come and meet John!"


	2. Chapter 2

Once again being pushed and pulled around by complete strangers, Sherlock threw Mike a dirty look as he was led away by Harriet with Clara just behind. Scowling darkly at every smiling face that turned to him, Sherlock once again felt the urge to flee.

He was dragged into the kitchen where a large group of people were all toasting each other loudly.

"Everyone!" Harriet yelled over the din, causing everyone to turn and look. "This here is Sherlock!"

The group cheered, which made Sherlock quite worried. What on earth could be going on here? Sherlock paused to let his brain supply the answer. Nothing.

"So where is our returning hero?" Harriet had let go of Sherlock and was now wobbling toward the group, Clara on her tail. "He can't walk out on his own homecoming party!"

Very quietly, Sherlock slowly edged towards the door closest to him. Without attracting any attention he managed to slip outside. With a heavy sigh Sherlock moved to lean against the edge of the patio. Why was he even here? He didn't know this John and he certainly didn't want to if his impression of his sister was correct, which it was, obviously. Movement from his left drew Sherlock's attention to a man standing alone, staring up towards the sky. Medium height, sandy blonde hair, military cut, kind face. Could this be John?

With another sigh, Sherlock braced himself and walked over to the man.

"Are you John Watson?" He asked.

The man turned towards him and smiled. "Yes, and you are?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Nice to meet you Sherlock, were you invited by my sister?"

"No, by Mike actually." Sherlock glanced at the door to the kitchen, satisfied that no one was looking for him he turned back to John. "Sorry for being rude but do you know why I was invited? I am hardly a close friend of yours or your sisters. I am not even that close to Mike."

John chuckled.

"It probably has something to do with me coming out."

Sherlock froze. Of course. The smiles, the giggling, the whispers and Mike out of the blue inviting him to a complete stranger's house party.

"Well…" Sherlock said. "I am not sure what to say."

"There is two options, we can part ways as acquaintances or…" John smiled at him. "You can join me for dinner tomorrow."


End file.
